hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 29 (Other countries)
Other countries is the twenty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE pretends to be a nomad living in a desert. *CHARLI pretends to ride a camel across the desert. *KATHLEEN walks along the desert and waits to see the stars at night. *CHARLI tries to get cool during day and warm during night. *TIM plays a mbira and teaches the Hi-5 band how to say hello (Sawubona) and goodbye (Hamba kahle, sala kahle) in Swazi. *CHARLI sings in a Swazi way. *NATHAN lives in an igloo and goes skiing. *CHARLI pretends to be a penguin from Alaska. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about an adventurer mermaid (Kellie) who visits people from land (Nathan, Tim and Charli). Gallery Kellie S2 E29.png Charli S2 E29 1.png Kathleen S2 E29.png Charli S2 E29 2.png Tim S2 E29.png Charli S2 E29 3.png Nathan S2 E29.png Charli S2 E29 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E29.png Trivia *The Swazi or Swati language is a Bantu language of the Nguni group spoken in Swaziland and South Africa by the Swazi people. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swazi_language *The mbira is an African musical instrument consisting of a wooden board with attached staggered metal tines, played by holding the instrument in the hands and plucking the tines with the thumbs. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mbira *Alaska is a U.S. state located in the northwest extremity of North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaska *The lyrics of Sharing Stories songlet sounds alike to The Loco-Motion song. Songlets ;Word play Riding through the desert on a hot, hot day Travelling, travelling till I find the place to stay Then I'll pitch my tent and I settle down to rest With my camel and my goats the travelling life is best. Riding through the desert on a hot, hot day Travelling, travelling till I find the place to stay Then I'll pitch my tent and I settle down to rest With my camel and my goats the travelling life is best. Riding through the desert on a hot, hot day Travelling, travelling till I find the place to stay Then I'll pitch my tent and I settle down to rest With my camel and my goats the travelling life is best. ;Body move #01 Riding through the desert on a hot, hot day I'm feeling thirsty and my camel needs a stretch ... oasis for a rest and a drink The life of a nomad is wonderful, I think. ;Puzzles and patterns I heard the stars of the desert are a beautiful sight They're such a delight in the cold of the night But the stars in the desert only come out at night And not in the heat of the day. I heard the stars of the desert are a beautiful sight They're such a delight in the cold of the night But the stars in the desert only come out at night And not in the heat of the day. I heard the stars in the desert are a beautiful sight They're such a delight in the cold of the night But the stars of the desert only come out at night And not in the heat of the day. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music Sa, sawu, sawubo, sawubona Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubo... Sa, sawu, sawubo, sawubona Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe. Ham, hamba, hamba ka, hamba kahle Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe. Sa, sawu, sawubo, sawubona Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sa, sa, sawu (Sawu) Sa, sa, sawu (Sawu) Sa, sa, sawu (Sawu) Sawubona, sawubona, sawubona. Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Hamba kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle Awa hehe, awa hehe Sala kahle. ;Body move #03 Sa, sawu, sawubo, sawubona Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe Sawubona Awa hehe, awa hehe. ;Shapes in space I'm off to Alaska to ski through ice and snow Over frozen waters and ice cliffs I go All around the ..., clear blue sky and chilly air Cliffs of glistening snow, penguins and polar bears. I'm off to Alaska to ski through ice and snow Over frozen waters and ice cliffs I go All around the ..., clear blue sky and chilly air Cliffs of glistening snow, penguins and polar bears. ;Body move #04 I live in Alaska, I wobble through ice and snow Over frozen waters and ice caps I go All around the ... sky and chilly air Cliffs of glistening snow, I'm a penguin without a care. I live in Alaska, I wobble through ice and snow Over frozen waters and ice caps I go All around the ... sky and chilly air Cliffs of glistening snow, I'm a penguin without a care. ;Sharing stories Every mermaids doing a swimming dance yeah Come on, all you fishes, here's your chance, yeah Come on, come on, do it with me Do the ocean motion with me. Every mermaids doing a swimming dance yeah Come on, all you people, here's your chance, yeah Come on, come on, do it with me Do the ocean motion with me You've gotta swing your arms Do the ocean motion with me Clap your hands Do the ocean motion with me Come on, come on, do it with me Do the ocean motion with me. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about deserts Category:Ep about oasis Category:Ep about camels Category:Ep about goats Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about tents Category:Ep about turbans Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about hello & goodbye Category:Ep about Swaziland Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about Alaska Category:Ep about igloos Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about skiing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about the sea & underwater